Through the open door
by WizandWexie
Summary: Zexion's a bullied kid with a new mysterious neighbor who never comes out during the day.
1. Chapter 1

I'll tell you all right now that I have never done a story like this before. In fact I'm worried it'll sound like shit but I'm going to do it! FYI there is some gay bashing in this first chapter. This isn't at all how I feel about the gay community. It just fits with the character. I hope you guys enjoy this. Inspired by the novel Let Me In.

It's always surprising when something happens in Black Road. Our little town was only attractive during the spring when all the flowers come in bloom. All plant businesses and hiking trails are opened up again but once winter raises her cruel head everything goes dark. Half the time it seems like a ghost town with all the people hiding indoors. If you were born here like I was then you would understand.

A surprise did come at the end of October. The dead body of a high school student was found in the woods. I remember because I walked right past it on my way home. The police had blocked off one of the trails with their caution tape. I stopped and stared for a while. They were loading one of the hospital beds into the ambulance. Instead of seeing an injured person like you usually would there was a black plastic bag. Plastic bags meant death, when my cat had died my mom had wrapped him in a plastic bag and buried him. The plastic the police used was to preserve the body so someone could try to find out the cause of death. I knew I read about it a lot. One of the police officers saw me and started to come toward me. I ran of not wanting him to tell my mother I was fixated on a murder site. The last thing I wanted was for her to worry about me more.

The last thing I wanted was for my mother to worry about me more than she did. She had tried her best to shelter me from what she thought was a cruel world but she could never keep me away from the library. Every worker there knew who I was after my father died I spent most of my time burying my pain into the written word. I finished the Childs section in one year. I was 10 then, I'm 14 now almost done with the adult section. I snap out of my thoughts as I near my cul de sac.

My neighborhood is a dead end street, there are only 5 houses. In the first house is Xaldin, he's an older man who jogs a lot. He keeps to himself mostly. The 2nd house belongs to a couple, Marluxia and Larxene. You can hear them fighting sometimes but they don't do it often. I hope they never have children Larxene doesn't seem like the mothering type. My mom and I are in the 3rd house, nothing special there. The 4th house is empty and the 5th house is where my friend Lexaeus. He's two years older than me but we have lived here our whole lives and as the only kids we became friends. I walk quietly past his house. I can hear his mother in there crying. Why is she crying? Their family was one of the happiest I've ever seen. There had to be a good reason. I couldn't go over and see I was already late from watching the police. I reach my porch and see a small truck at the 4th house. An older man was moving in there, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had an eye patch too like a pirate in an old flannel shirt. I might say hi to him tomorrow I think as I enter my house.

The moment I walked in the door my mother had rammed me into one of her panic hugs. "Oh Zexion where have you been? On the news the police said they found the dead body of a student near one of trails. I thought it was you!"

I pat her back to calm her. I tried not to scare her now a days, since dad had died in a fire she would freak out over the little things. It's really annoying but it's her way of coping with things and I know I can't blame her. I pull away from her chest.

"Mom I'm fine. I wasn't even near that trail today; I took the safe path like you told me too."

My lie seems to sooth her. We eat dinner and have our usual dinner small talk about what had happened that day. I told her most of what happened like how my math teacher smacked her ruler on Axel's desk to wake him up. She laughed, I didn't. I laughed at him when I was in class; He saw it and had pushed me down the stairs for it. "Look at the runt thinking its funny! Whose laughing now?" Still ran in my head even now. I didn't tell her that, I don't like her to worry.

"Zexion where are you going this late?"

"Mom I'm only going to the park behind the house I'll be fine."

"Make sure you take your hat then!"

I ignore the hat on the hook and make my way outside. The snow wasn't that deep for a normal person. I'm shorter than all the kids in my grade including the girls. My doctor would always tell me that I would sprout up as soon I hit puberty. I'm 14 and still the same height. I finally get onto the paved sidewalk, Xaldin and Marluxia would shovel it out. I'm sure they were getting paid by the city, either way it got done.

I walked to the big oak in the center and fished around my pocket. I pulled out my dad's old pocket knife; he had given it to me before he left for work that day. I always kept it with me in fear of my mother wanting to throw away such a dangerous weapon. Unlike her I didn't fear it. I cared for it and handled it the way my father had taught me too. I stabbed the tree trunk in front of me, and I begin to think of what Axel said to me earlier in the day. My stabs become faster as I yell.

"Who's the fucking runt now?"

"I don't know."

The new voice flew me off guard making my hand slip, sending the knife into my palm. I yelp. Only the point the made it into my palm so there wouldn't be a scratch. Thank god. I turn to where the voice had come from. On top of the slide was a little girl only a few years younger than me. She was wearing an oversized blue sweater and one of those denim skirts mostly seen in summer. That was all she was wearing, she wasn't shivering either.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

I glare at her. "I asked you first!"

She shrugs her shoulders a bit. Her voice is light and quiet. "I came here to explore the woods behind the house. Now it's you turn."

"Well I was just… practicing!" There was no way I could tell her I was stabbing a tree. She might be a tattle tale; this was one tale that should not be mentioned to anyone.

"What where you practicing? You look like you were trying to murder the tree."

"Romeo and Juliet!"

Why did I scream that, I've never read the play before? I just knew someone got stabbed.

"Did you even bother to read the play? That isn't how it goes."

She slides down and grabs the knife at my feet. "It's more like Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath." She flakily stabs herself in the chest with the handle of the dagger. "There rust, and let me die."

I watch her dramatically throw herself into the snow. What the fuck did I just see? She pulls herself out of the snow. "That's how you do it."

I snatch my knife out of her hand. "What's it to you!"

I begin to run off knowing what I had done was rude. I didn't want to look at her; she disgusted yet intrigued me at the same time.

Xigbar opens the bar's old wooden door. This was the only bar in this little shit hole of a town and he needed a drink more than anything right now. He order a beer from the straggly waitress who had the "I could be at home watching life time" Look. One of his hands taps the old scratched up table while the other hand keeps his head supported. Someone had found the kid he killed in the park. It was all over the news, people calling it a satanic ritual because he was drained of blood. Xigbar remembered what he did perfectly. The kid had been stupid to trust him when he said he needed help moving a sled out of a tree. Then again if he had been smart he wouldn't have died. He wasn't able to hide the body because of some stupid female hikers. He had run down the path and slipped in the ice losing the blood to the cannel. Demi had been so mad at him she hadn't spoken to him all night. That's what lead him to drink like always did when he was depressed.

"Fucking Ice."

He mummers as he takes a drink. A slurred female voice comes from behind.

"You fuck ice?"

Xigbar jumps and spills some of his beer. He turns to look at the woman she was tall like a model. Her blond hair was plastered to her head probably from walking around outside. She clumsily sits down in the chair next him reeking of Vodka.

"That's some pretty kicky shit you're talking about. Is that something faggots are into or does no one want to have sex with you anymore because you're old as shit?"

How the hell was still talking? She was obviously intoxicated but she could still manage to get out a full insult.

"You need to leave me alone."

"Why did I scare you? There are a lot of red necks in town who do a lot of bad thing to faggots like you. Try and fight me and you'll get you dick cut off and feed to you."

He gets out of his seat and glares at her. Last thing he wanted to do was start a fight.

"You know you have one fowl mouth on you."

"And you reek of cow shit old man!"

Xigbar was on the edge of slapping her when another man ran over.

"There you are honey! It's time to go home."

This man must have been her husband or a boyfriend. He didn't see a ring on his finger. She turns her seat around.

"I was just making friends with the lonely old man!"

"Sure you were but we need to get going before you get into another fight."

She pouts a bit but lets him pick her up. He apologizes to Xigbar as he carries her out. Then he remembers that those two where his neighbors and he would be seeing a lot more of her. God fucking dammit he thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter II

I'm going to put the rest of this story in third person. I reread the first chapter I posted and figured this would sound better in third. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I would have uploaded sooner but the new security code didn't want to show up on my computer! :/ At least it's up now I hope you enjoy!

Xigbar had arrived home sometime around three am. He didn't know he was drunk enough to not care. But he wasn't drunk enough to notice the note that lay on his pillow. It was written in Demi's small cursive. He didn't have to read it whenever she left the house it was always the same reason. Xigbar flipped the coffee machine on. He waited for her to come back so he could clean up her mess.

The light on the IPod flashed red a couple time and died. Xaldin curses to himself as he yanks out his ear buds. He knew he should have charged the damn thing when he was at home. His sister had decided to call and yap his ear off about the murder. She tried to grill him for answers like she usually did when she needed an article for her blog. He swore to god if she wasn't related to him he would of just hung up on her.

The iPod slips easily into his jacket pocket. Xaldin lazily trots down the beaten path. It was five am in the morning no one was here until at least six. He might as well turn back home and get ready for work. Through the bridge at least then you can go back home. He wasn't looking forward to going to work but you have to do what you have to do. The bridge was just ahead of him. He squints his eyes a bit and makes out a tiny figure sitting against one of the walls. As he gets closer he sees it's a little girl. Small children shouldn't be out this early in the morning especially in such basic clothing. Xaldin could hear her calling for help in a small voice. He quickens his pass a bit, when he final is in front of her she won't look at him. He gently kneels down in front of her making an attempt to not frighten her.

"Hey there. Are you alright?"

She remained silent and continued to cower with her head in between her legs. Some sicko must have tried to make a grab at her or maybe that murderer had tried to attack her. Whichever it was didn't matter, he had to get her out of here and call the police. He places a gentle hand on her head like he did for his sister when they were younger. A comforting gesture.

"Hey it'll be okay. My cars down the slope, you can sit in there where it's warm while I call the police. Then they can find your parents okay?"

She mutters something he can't hear.

"Could you repeat that I didn't hear it?"  
"Can you carry me?"

That was a simple enough request he could do that. She was probably too scared to move. She reached his arms out to him and grabs the back of his neck. He lifts her easily off the ground. Xaldin then feels a pain in his neck his fingers go straight to the source. That girl was biting him. He began to thrash and claw at her in attempts to get her off. Her jaw grip was stronger than him, so was she. She slams him into the wall busting his skull. She claws open his thought sending his blood pouring all over the ground. She drinks what is left of him while her cloths soak up the blood on the sidewalk.

Of course it had to be the biggest guy who was out this early in the morning. Xigbar had struggled carrying his body into the grave he dug out near the end of the hiking trail. He felt sorry for this poor guy he had been in top physical shape and might have been a father someday. He scratches the might out and replaces it with won't. This man would never be a father to anyone. This man would lie here in the ground decomposing. He tried to get the image of this man out of his mind but he couldn't. Part of Xigbar didn't want to return to Demi he wanted to leave and forget she existed. He knew he couldn't do that; nothing could ever make him forget what he did.

Zexion was sitting in the auditorium like everyone else in the school. They were having a huge assembly because the kid who had died was one of the juniors. His name was Sora he had been walking home like any other day. Someone had stopped him on the road and murdered him in the woods. The police had started to discuss stranger danger. He steals a glance at Axel who's right across from him. He was whispering to His friend Isa about something. Isa was really trying to hold back a laugh. A teacher leans over and scolds both of them. Zexion smiles. Axel turns away from the teacher and looks in the smaller kid's direction. Zexion quickly turns forward again. The smile disappeared from his face. Did he see that? He thought to himself. He hoped Axel hadn't seen him smiling.

The bathroom was empty when he entered that could very well change in a matter of minutes. Zexion needed to pee badly as he entered the bathrooms stall. He didn't like the urinals at school they were completely disgusting. They were the old fashion ones that went all the way down to the floor, a lot of the boys thought it funny to pee every were except where they were supposed to. This was of course against the rules but kids like Zexion who were bullied didn't want to speak up out of fear. Older kids here where brutal and knew how to get away with anything leaving others as hopeless witnesses or victims.

He could hear the bathroom door open. Zexion panicked and got himself on top of the un-flushed toiled. Axel and Isa where talking outside his stall.

"Did you see that little pisspot smiling during the assembly today? He thought Mrs. Bitch mouth yelling at me was funny!"

Isa gave him his usual calm reply. "Lea I'm just going to assume that pisspot is Zexion."

"Don't call me Lea! I'm going to get that little shit!"

"Not today my mom is making apple crisp and there's no way I'm missing out."

Axel snorts but doesn't say anything else. They were out in as soon as they had walked in. Zexion leans over the stall door to make sure they had really left. He loses his balance and falls into the toilet.

Zexion could of thought of himself as lucky he had had his extra gym cloths on him. The only problem was that it had started to snow again. He ran as fast as he could in his tiny yellow gym shorts. He got home in a record time of 10 minutes. The front door had a note tapped to it containing the message that his mother wouldn't be home until later due to work. That was a plus to his day he thought to himself as he headed for the shower.

There was nothing else to do so Zexion decided to go out to the park again. He really hoped that the girl wasn't back. That wasn't true at all, he kind of enjoyed the fact that someone else came to that shitty park. He sits himself down on the old jungle gym and begins to mess with his Rubix cube. No matter how hard he tried he could only manage to get 2 sides. The sound of crunching snow causes him to look up. There she was again.

She was wearing the same blue sweater only this time she had black slacks on. He took notice that she lacked shoes. There was a long silence between them. She spoke first. "So what are you doing?"

He shifts his weight from side to side before he answers. "I'm just playing with my rubix cube.

"Rubix cube? What is that?"

Zexion was shocked. Everyone under the sun knew what a rubix cube was. He was going to let out a smartass reply, But he decided against being rude today.

"It's a puzzle game. You have to get all the side the same color."

"Can I try it?"

He hands it over to her. She begins to work at it with impeccable concentration. Zexion guessed he should apologize for what he said yesterday.

"Hey I'm for being rude yesterday I'm not usually like that."

"It's okay." She says still working on the puzzle. They are once again left in silence.

"I'm Zexion."

For a moment she looks up from the puzzle. Her ocean green eyes peered through her dirty blond hair. Their eyes locked at that moment causing Zexion to turn as red as a tomato. A girl has never bothered to make eye contact with him like this. One on one and not just for homework help or class work.

"I'm Demi."

"I uh-"

His mother's shrill voiced called his name. He turned towards his house. "Yeah mom I'm coming in!"

Zexion turned back to Demi; she was offering the cube back to him on a quarter done.

"You can keep it for tonight. Just bring it back here tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow?"

She nods her head shyly. He nods back. "Zexion it's not really smart for us to be friends…"

He cocks his head to the side a bit.

"Why not?"

She doesn't answer him back. His mother calls him again; he decides to ignore the last sentence even though it bothered him. "Meet back here tomorrow!"

He runs back inside.


	3. Chapter III

I'm sorry I would have updated earlier but my computers been acting up. Plus has changed a lot of things and has made it difficult for me to log in, but don't worry I haven't given up on you guys yet! I am also going to work on my first 2 Bleach fics (WOHO!) I would also like to apologize in advance I have school work to do and I'm shooting for straight A's, so I might not be able to update as soon as I would like. I love all you readers and I'll try my best not to let you down!

Zexion starts his day off with a skip in his step. Today he felt really good, maybe because of his (Possible) new friend. Being friends with a girl wasn't gross anymore he was 14 years old having a girl for a friend was okay as long as all your friends weren't girls. If they were all female people like Axel would start would rumors calling him a faggot or the gay best friend who he wasn't. He stared at his open locker not realizing that the minute music was playing. When the music ended you where late for class and his next teacher made late students get in front of the class and sing. There was no way Zexion needed anything that embarrassing to happen to him. He begins to run down the hall like a frightened deer, and we all know that frightened deer don't really pay attention to where they are going. Well Zexion wasn't paying attention when he rammed into Isa. Isa then rammed into Axel, who rammed his face into the water fountain he was drinking from. Axel screeched while grabbing his nose, blood dripped out from in between his fingers but Zexion didn't stick around to see what happened next.

There was only one thing Xigbar didn't know how to do, that was fixing a sink. Sneaking into other people houses and stealing all their valuables was one thing, but when it came fixing any type of pluming he was completely clueless. Now normally he wouldn't use the guest bathroom of any house he stayed in because Demi loved to sleep in the bathtub. He wouldn't ask her why; there are just some things he didn't want to know.

Xigbar slowly opened the door and was relieved to see she had placed a board on top of the tub. He turns on the sink then notices something weird on the floor. His fingers curl around the box and he lifts it into the hall light. It's a Classic rubics cube, not like one of those stupid electronic ones they have now. He hadn't played with ones of these since he was a little kid back at home near the lake. Oh how he missed those days he thought to himself as he rolled the completed cube in his hand. He stops rolling it when he notices some writing on it. The initials "Z.A." where written on it in black on one of the white squares. She must have stolen it from the house of the man she killed or she stole it from one of the kids in the neighborhood, she was never really law abiding. He hears her kick the side of the tub. It's time to go; there is no telling what she would do if she woke up.

Isa wasn't known for being cruel, that was because you could only see the calm mask he always kept on his face. No ever had a reason to doubt him either! He was always top of the class; he did library work, and was a star athlete on 2 of the school teams. But those things where only the glue kept his mask together. You could only see what was behind the mask if you made him mad.

He had a talent, very similar to "undressing" someone with your eyes except you replaced undress with kill. Every time Zexion would look away from his textbook he could see and feel Isa glaring at him. Every tick of the clock He could feel cold hands tightening around his neck. The only relief he had was that Isa was stuck in the library this afternoon. The problem with that though was it didn't stop him from getting Zexion tomorrow or Friday or Monday. The bell finally rang, setting him free like a bird. Then he's teacher spoke up.

"Kids I would just like to inform you that on Friday the boys' basketball team will be traveling out of town to compete in the state championship. They won't be back at school until Monday. Boys who are leaving need to come get their homework."

Several of the boys moan, Isa twitches a bit. Zexion silently thanks all the religious entities he could think of. Axel and Isa wouldn't be there to beat him up for at least two days. All he had to do was survive Thursday. He sighs in relief.

Zexion had taken the bus downtown to meet his mother at the café they used to eat at every month with dad. Since his passing they haven't been going as much. He was super excited to be back in the familiar red leather booths, even if the oldest waitress Barb pinched his cheeks off. He stopped in front of the local advertisement company were he heard an awful lot of arguing. Just as he was about to take another step closer an office chair flew through the large glass window. Zexion froze as he watched a young blonde man kick open the front door. Another tan, older man came out after him.

"Roxas what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Well I'm obviously quitting my fucking job!"

"You threw an office chair threw the window, you could of hurt someone!

"Does it Look like I give a flying fuck Xemnas?"

Roxas then flips them off as he mounts a near bye motorcycle. He screams "Suck my cock!" as he rides away. That had to be one of the more human reactions Zexion had seen. He watched as Xemnas processes the window damage in his mind. His eyes quietly wonder over to Zexion, they lock eyes for a moment before Xemnas smiles at him.

The man, Xemnas, Had offered him a job. His mother of course didn't like the Idea of Zexion working at his age, something about child labor laws or something. He managed to convince her that putting coupon booklets into mail slots for a couple hours every Saturday wasn't going to get him killed. Then he began to pile on the "it'll teach him responsibility and he might make a few more friends crap". She of course ate it up but it was Barb the waitress who convinced her to swallow. Barb agreed to be his meet up point, He would meet up there at noon and she could take him home if she needed too. His mother finally said yes, so all he had to do was show up this Saturday. Finally something to do on weekends besides stay inside and watch Cartoon network reruns, He thought in the car as his mom babbled on about stranger danger.

When they got home, he headed straight up to his room and began to study the map of his route. His eyes wonder to the window. Zexion can see the faintest outline of a person standing on the jungle gym. He grabs his coat and heads out.

Demi jumped down from the jungle gym to meet Zexion. She holds out the colored cube to him, completed. Zexion reaches out and takes it from her. "How did you do this so quickly? That's impossible!"

"Oh it didn't take that long."

She giggles at his look at disbelief. "It's not that complicated. Mess it up again I'll show you."

Zexion does as he's told. She takes it back into her hands and begins to twist it. He can only watch in awe as she showed him the correct twists and turns. Demi was like a magician. After she finishes he shacks his head again in disbelief.

"I still can't believe it."

"How can't you believe what you've seen with your own eyes?"

He looks down at his snow shoes. He then jabs her in the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" Demi watches him run away for a little bit, He stops and comes back to her confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"You just jabbed me in the shoulder and screamed tag how am I supposed to respond to that?"

"Well you're supposed to chase me. That's how the game goes."

"Oh it's a game! What's it called?"

"Tag…."

She gets an "Oh crap" face. The feeling of stupidity washed over her face. Zexion came closer to her.

"Hey it's okay. The games real easy just run after me and tag me back."

Demi gently punches him in the shoulder. She scream tag and runs for the away from the jungle gym.

"Hey!"

The two run for hours. They slapped shoulders until they stopped at the tree the over looked the rest of the town. Demi held Zexion's hand as the laughed the rest of the night away.


End file.
